The Final Battle
The Final Battle is an event that happened after season 1; as its name says, it is the final battle between good and evil. The final battle started from Light vs. Darkness. However, it was never completed until Lloyd defeated the Overlord. Although, the Celestial Clock, a clock that counted down the hours until the end of the Final Battle, stopped ticking (until Garmadon took the Helmet of Shadows from the Celestial Clock's perch). History After Garmadon read Captain Soto's journal and discovered the existence of the Dark Island which had resources that could help Garmadon take over Ninjago, he attempted to take a Serpentine Rattlecopter to find it, but after hours of looking Skales knocked Garmadon off the plane and into the water. Garmadon woke up on the shores of the Dark Island where he was greeted by the spirit of the Overlord who tested him by making him climb a mountain and activate the dark island. After this the Overlord made Garmadon take the Helmet of Shadows so he could control the Stone Army. During this time, the Serpentine led by Skales had been trapped in an underground tomb while trying to defeat the Stone Army who had awakened from a deep slumber. When the Stone Army began attacking Ninjago City the Ninja brought all the people to the NGTV news building's rooftop so that Nya could land the bounty and get everyone to safety. Afterwards, the Ninja departed to the Dark Island after Misako told them about the Temple of Light which could give the four Ninja Elemental Powers to defeat the Stone Army. After arriving on the Dark Island and traveling to the Temple of Light where Lloyd got a taste of the power of the Golden Dragon the Ninja are informed by Misako that by returning the Helmet of Shadows to its perch they could stop the Celestial Clock which would stop the Final Battle. After retrieving the helmet and placing it on its perch the Ninja find that it is too late and the Stone Army take Nya and use Dark Matter to turn her evil and after Garmadon's ultimate weapon, Garmatron is created he starts using it to fire on Jamanakai Village and the town of Ignacia which upset the balance allowing the overlord to cross into the world of Ninjago in Garmadon's body. The Overlord, after hurting Lloyd, went through a vortex to Ninjago City and left the behind. While [[Zane]'s father Dr. Julien fixed Lloyd's leg they found the Golden Mech and the Ultra Dragon returned to pick up the rest of the Ninja. The Ninja return to Ninjago City where the Overlord has turned everything into Darkness and one by one as the Ninja climb the staircase to the Overlord they fall until it is Lloyd alone left. Lloyd faces the Overlord and unlocks his Golden Power allowing him to summon the Golden Dragon and defeat the Overlord, ending the Final Battle. Notes *This was originally the end of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. *Some time after this battle Dr. Julien passed away, but his work inspired Cyrus Borg to create his own Nindroids. *After this battle, all the Ninja (with the exception of Lloyd) became teachers at Sensei Wu's Academy.